


WHAT'RE THOSE???

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Jokes, Epic Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Memes, Minor Violence, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Threats of Violence, Tumblr Memes, Violence, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred has a question for Arthur. But Arthur also has a question for him too.Oneshot/drabble





	WHAT'RE THOSE???

Alfred walked into Arthur Kirkland's shop. Pretty quiet day; and the man in question was behind the counter, looking bored. But no surprise there really.

"Hey Artie!" Alfred said brightly.

"Don't call me that." He deadpanned.

"Dude, I just have one question." Alfred said, ignoring him as usual. Arthur just rolled his eyes as the younger man took a deep breath.

"WHAT'RE THOSE?????"

Arthur narrowed his eyes and pulled out a fucking shotgun from below the cash register. "WHAT'S THIS?????" He said in the same fake high-pitched voice. Alfred blinked.

"...damn son."

"I'm older than you!"


End file.
